A Girl Named Dakota
by allmyloveforfandoms
Summary: Oliver and his very pregnant wife, Felicity, get into a car accident. Not angsty. Lots of Olicity Fluff!


"If it's a boy, how about John?" Oliver suggested from his position in the driver's seat.

"That's great and all, but it's a girl." Felicity said as she crossed her arms defiantly over her eight month pregnant belly. He couldn't help the smile that formed across his face.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Oliver jokingly challenged.

"I'm her mother, I know these things." She said matter-of-factly. "How about Thea?"

"I think one Thea Queen is all this world can handle." He pointed out.

"Okay, what name then? We have two weeks until I'm due and I don't want to be that crazy lady at the hospital who can't figure out what to call her own daughter."

"Plenty of people don't know their baby's name until after she _or he_ is born." Oliver tried to reassure her which only made things a lot worse.

"Our daughter will have a name." She mumbled. Her frustration was evident. Oliver reached over and held her hand. He continued to drive while using his thumb to trace light circles onto the back of her hand. She slowly relaxed into the seat. Oliver began rolling up slowly to a red light. Unfortunately, however, the driver behind them wasn't paying attention. All of a sudden the sound of crushing metal surrounded them. The force of the crash caused both Oliver and Felicity to lose a breath. Oliver turned to Felicity as soon as everything stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The worry was obvious on his face.

"Umm, yeah. I think so." She put one hand on her abdomen and pushed out a solid breath. "Yeah, all good here." She steadied herself. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on the guy behind us. Stay here."

"As if." She said and unbuckled her seat belt then swung the door out." Oliver was up and out of his seat already knowing that there was no use arguing with her. She walked around the rear of the car and noticed that it was more like a convertible now. The entire back window was smashed to bits and glass fragments peppered the ground. Oliver approached the window to the other vehicle. Felicity heard crying and she turned around towards the vehicle behind her. There was a child in the back seat of the car and the driver was unconscious. She looked to Oliver who had his pointer and middle finger up against the driver's neck.

"Felicity, call 911." He instructed and then turned his attention back towards the injured person.

"Excuse me, sir, can you hear me." Oliver said loudly. The driver, in response moaned. "Don't move we're going to get you some help."

After Felicity had called 911, she made her way towards the back of the car. Inside, was a terrified little girl. Felicity yanked the door open.

"Hi, sweetie, my name's Felicity. Felicity Queen. Are you okay?" She asked gently. The little girl, who couldn't have been older than five, shook her head 'no.'

"Would it be okay if you told me your name?"

"Is my daddy okay?" Felicity locked eyes with Oliver for a moment. Her eyes plead for him to tell her what to do. He merely shrugged his shoulders and begun trying to keep the driver alert again.

"Yeah, honey, he'll be fine." Felicity couldn't possibly have known that, but she figured a little white lie would actually help in this situation. "Can you tell me what your name is?" The little girl looked at Felicity hesitantly, so Felicity smiled amicably in an attempt to put the girl at ease.

"Dakota Brooks." The girl replied feebly.

"It's nice to meet you Dakota. Do you want to come out of there." Felicity looked around the car for a moment. The fact that there was shattered glass all over the place was reason enough for Felicity to get the child out of there. Dakota nodded her head furiously.

"Felicity, let me get her. I don't want you getting cut." Oliver said as he was already making his way out of the car. She could've argued, but she decided that she would pick her fights and let Oliver win this one.

"Hi, Dakota, I'm Oliver. Let me get you out of this mess, okay?" Oliver said gently. He shimmied his way into the mangled car. Dakota immediately latched on to him. When Oliver was standing upright with the girl in his arms, she outstretched her arms towards Felicity.

"I guess she wants you." Oliver noted. Felicity opened her arms and accepted the little girl.

"My foot hurts." Dakota said quietly. Felicity and Oliver both looked at her left foot which was dripping blood.

"Okay, honey, why don't we sit down on the grass." Dakota nodded her head into Felicity shoulder. Moments later sirens filled the air and Dakota twisted in towards Felicity. Felicity waddled over towards the grass being careful not to jostle the girl as best as she could.

"Loud." Dakota noticed and put her hands over her ears. When the two were planted solidly in the grass, Felicity turned Dakota in her lap so that the two were facing each other.

"Why don't we talk about something so that we don't have to pay attention to the noise." Felicity suggested to which Dakota nodded.

"Me and Oliver are having a little girl soon." Felicity gestured to her protruding stomach. "We don't have a name yet. Do you have any ideas."

"Quinn." Dakota whispered.

"Quinn Queen. I don't know if that would work." Felicity laughed lightly which made the girl smile.

"Quinn's my mama's name." Dakota said. "I want my mama."

"Okay, we'll get her." Felicity smoothed the girl's blonde hair. All of a sudden Felicity felt pain in her stomach. "Not now." She groaned.

"'Lisity?" She asked. Confusion was written all over Dakota's face.

"It's okay." Felicity dismissed the pain. Oliver began walking over towards the two with a doll in his hand.

"Look who I found in the car." Oliver waved the doll at Dakota which made her smile.

"Addison!" The girl giggled and reached for the doll. '_Addison' _Felicity thought. '_Addie Queen.'_

_"_Did you by any chance find a phone on the driver?" Felicity asked.

"The cops are looking now." Oliver replied. "The paramedics want to take a look at Dakota to make sure she is okay." Dakota's grip tightened around Felicity.

"It's okay." Felicity soothed. "Is he r-e-s-p-o-n-s-i-v-e." She spelt out to make sure that Dakota couldn't figure it out. Oliver shook his hand to gesture 'so-so.'

"Mommy and Daddy spell when they don't want me to know what they're saying." Dakota, clearly irritated, crossed her arms. Oliver couldn't smother the smile across his face.

"Do you want to go see your dad?" Oliver asked. Dakota wiggled off Felicity's lap excitedly and motioned for Oliver to pick her up. Oliver obliged and lifted the girl. He turned his attention towards Felicity.

"Need help getting up?" Oliver asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to go tell the police officers Dakota's mom's name." Oliver nodded and then begun walking towards the ambulance. When Felicity stood up, she felt another bust of pain. This one was more intense and lasted far longer. It took all of Felicity's will power not to yell out in pain.

"C'mon, baby. Just work with me for a little while longer." Felicity rubbed her stomach and then walked over to one of the cops.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked.

"Can I help you with something ma'am." The male officer asked.

"Did you find I.D. on the man?" She asked.

"Not yet." The man said.

"Dakota, the little girl, said her last name was Brooks. Her mother's name is Quinn. She didn't say her father's name though."

"Thank you, ma'am. That's very helpful." The officer turned away and said something into his radio, presumably to track down Quinn Brooks. Felicity looked around to try to find Oliver. Everything that she could possibly do was done here, now all she had to do was go to the hospital because she was most definitely in labor. Finally, Felicity spotted Oliver. He was helping close one of the doors to the ambulance. She made her way over to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked. She was about to open up her mouth to respond, but all that came out was hiss of pain. "Felicity!?" He yelled. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring searchingly at her.

"Actually, not really. I'm kind of in labor here." Felicity explained.

"What!?" He asked in shock. "For how long?"

"Since we got out of the car." She admitted.

"And you're just telling me now because..."

"We were helping people and Addie needed to wait.

"Addie?" Oliver asked confused.

"Yes, Addie, our daughter. Can this conversation wait? Kind of in pain here."

"Oh! Right! How far apart are your contractions?" Oliver asked as he put his hand over her belly.

"Not lon-" Felicity doubled over in pain as another contraction tore through her body.

"Okay, hold on a sec." Oliver jogged over to a police officer. Felicity couldn't hear what he said, but the officer jumped behind the wheel of his squad car and flicked the lights and sirens on. Oliver came back to help Felicity into the back of the car.

Ten minutes later, and a lot of screaming, they had arrived. Officer Sanchez had called ahead to the hospital. There was a doctor and a nurse waiting outside with a wheel chair. Once Felicity was settled in the wheel chair, her hand found Oliver's and began crushing the small bones in his hand.

"Hey! I need my hand for our night job." He whispered in her ear. She didn't seem to care, she just squeezed harder.

Thirty minutes later, Addison Thea Queen made her debut into the world. At seven pounds and eight ounces, the little girl with the already full head of hair was perfect. Because of the car accident, the doctors wanted to keep Felicity in the hospital for another day. Despite Felicity's protest, she obliged. This gave opportunity for many visitors.

Diggle had come the next morning with Lyla and their son. They of course had to take a 'team Arrow' photo with the two latest additions. During the afternoon, Thea had dropped by with Roy. Thea had already purchased a pink onesie with the words 'number one aunt' on it. They were followed by Tommy who claimed Addie was going to be a boy magnet. Oliver, obviously unhappy with the thought of his baby dating anyone, groaned which earned a light squeeze on the hand.

There was one visitor who was unexpected and that was Dakota. She and her parents had knocked lightly on the Felicity's hospital room door.

"'Lisity!" Dakota exclaimed. Felicity smiled and waved at the little girl.

"Hi, we just wanted to thank you for everything you two did and well say congratulations!" Quinn Brooks said.

"It was really no problem." Felicity said. "And thank you."

"Seriously though. We were really lucky." The man said and pulled Dakota closer towards him."

"How are you doing, Mr. Brooks." Oliver asked.

"Please, call me Carter. And I'm doing well thank you. I'm very sorry for everything by the way."

"No harm no foul." Oliver said. "How are you little miss?" Dakota smiled at him.

"Great!" She giggled and turned toward Felicity. "What's the baby's name."

"Dakota-" Her mother begin to chastise her for asking such a personal question.

"No, it's fine." Felicity said. "Her name is Addie."

"Like my dolly." Dakota noticed.

"Just like your doll." Felicity said and suddenly Oliver realized where she got the name from. When she told him what she name she liked her hadn't thought twice about it. it was a beautiful name and he was happy to have a daughter. Truthfully, he would've been fine if they named the baby Bob.

Ten minutes of small talk with the Brooks came and went by quickly. Oliver and Felicity were left alone with their little bundle of joy.

"I love her already." Felicity said.

"I love her and I love you." Oliver said and then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said and then stretched up to capture Oliver's lips.

The two couldn't have been happier if they tried.

Author's Note: I couldn't get this idea out of my mind! i hope you enjoyed it! I'd really appreciate a review :)

P.S. You guys can find me on tumblr .com! I follow back!


End file.
